Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a foam dispenser.
Description of the Related Art
Foam dispensers for dispensing foam, like shaving-foam or hair foam and the like, from a container are used in daily life.
It is known to use a foam pump with a dip tube which is screwed on a container for foam dispensers. On the other hand aerosol containers are used with a foaming member comprising a foaming chamber with a mesh for producing the foam. Although spraying and foaming dispensers with aerosols are still in use, there are environmental reasons to use only foam pumps based on pressurized air. Since the pressure of the air created by a foam pump depends on the pumping action, the quality of the foam can differ for each pumping action.